The Werelord
by Metalheadbanger
Summary: After the fall of the Overlord from Nordberg and his son has been sent away. The descendant returns, with a unique ability, to claim his throne and avenge his family, but he will have it worse than the other Overlords. X-over other games, may go to M.


**A/N: The story you are about to read is based on the awesome game Overlord. This story will have a few other games tied to it as well. I've read, even faved some of the other Overlord fanfics and crossover, so I am going to be attempting to make this abit more original than the others, meaning that there will be an OC or two. Unlike the other Overlord fanfics, which I'm hoping will seperate me from the others, is that the up and coming Overlord will start from absolute scratch. Meaning that he won't be starting out with a lair, a tower heart, the brown hive, nor the Overlord armor and gauntlet (Which is all the spoilers I'm going to give you at this point) So without further ado here is chapter one, enjoy.**

Prologue

"Master!" cried a high wizened voice as a gremlin-like creature ran to a blue skinned man. The creature itself wore bundles of clothing on top of him, giving it a hunched back look. Sticking out from the clothing above it was a stick that carried a lantern with a glowing stone inside.

The man wore fearsome armor from head to toe with fur trimmings, except for his helmet and left gauntlet. The helmet had a face guard that covered his nose and mouth showing only his yellow lantern like eyes and was adorned with three horns rising into the air. The gauntlet he wore was larger than it's more normal twin. In the middle was a topaz like jewel to complete the look.

The creature and armored man were in a large hall that was the throne room. The castle or fortress they were in was made from a giant stalagmite ((A/N: Or stalagtite, I always get those two mixed up)) that hung from above a pit of molten lava that was in a massive cavern.

The man was looking over a balcony, watching as other creatures who greatly resemble the old gremlin, fighting off several humans, that he could not quite make out, across the cavern toward one end where all the creatures lived. The gremlins was quickly dying from the human's weapons and magic.

The man turned to the old one "Are the preparations ready Gnarl?" he asked, his voice deep and full of authority.

"Yes, my Overlord as you requested!" Gnarl confirmed.

The Overlord nodded as he walked away from the balcony and toward the flight of stairs that climbed upwards behind his throne, Gnarl not far behind. "We must be quick my lord, it will not hold for long and they are getting closer!" The old one warned as they climbed the stairway.

"I know"

As soon as they climbed to the top they entered a room that had a bath that was as large as pool. The water came out of the mouth of a sculpture of a gremlin creature. At one corner behind withdrawn curtains lied a mountain of gold that was fit was for a king, and a large luxurious bed meant for two. The room itself was decorated with candlabras and fur pelts and various statues of the gremlin creatures.

The Overlord stopped to stare at the pelts that were hanging on the walls and ceiling, he sighed sadly as they brought memories back to him. He remembers when he was just boy who was different from the other children, only because of the look in his eye, so everyone, and I do mean **everyone** treated him as an out cast. Well...all except one, his childhood friend and mistress, Kelda. Only she gave him any sort of kindness. When the other children would attack him and make his life miserable, she would help him get back at them. He remembered the last time they attacked him he would chase after them with a club he used to wield and lost, and she would led him passed the obstacles in his home town of Nordberg and cornered them in a shack they call a 'fort'. It was also the same day when he discoverd the gremlin creature called 'Minions'.

'Minions' as their race would be proclaimed, are creatures from unknown origins, who are fiercly loyal to their master, even as far as sacrificing themselves to keep their master, mistress and anyone else who is important to them or their lord safe. Some say they are the results of vile experimintation on different kinds of animals. Some also say they are born from the dark hearts of men. But the others, mainly, say they are from the deepest pits of hell, or 'The Abyss' they call it. No one truly knew.

It was thanks to Kelda and his new 'servants' he finally had his revenge when he virtually destroyed a party the Nordbergians call 'The Midwinter's Festival' that they hold every year. Or so he thought...before 'The Empire' came.

The Empire came to Nordberg in their crusade to wipe anything magical from the face of the planet. The Empire threatened that if they do not give up anybody has magic running in their veins, they would be taken by force. Rather than have their village ravaged, the villagers threw out the young overlord, much to young Kelda's horror.

Thankfully, thanks to the minions, he managed to escape from the empire. But thanks to a certain yeti and fate's ironic sense of humor, the only reason why he managed to escape in the first place is that during their said escape is that they traveled over a section of thin ice. And, well...thin ice and weight of yeti does not exactly mix, and of course the end result is that the ice broke under them, sending them into the murky, watery fate. When he was found, he was encassed in a chunk of ice, and that was when he met his mentor and second closest companion: Gnarl, minion master and devoted servant of darkness. And that was the beginning of his reign as the supreme overlord.

Fourteen years later, he began his conquest, starting with the village that treated him like a ragged dog and casted him out: Nordberg. It was there that he was reunited with Kelda, the girl who had, still did have, a crush on him. After conquering Nordberg and dealing with that fat loathsome lard of a governor, Borius. He took Kelda as his first mistress and future queen, and together along with Gnarl and his minions, he conquered the rest of the world from the elven retreat of 'Everlight' to the great capital city of The Empire itself!

But now, once more, it is nothing more than a memory as he strode over to his bed chambers. And there on the bed where he and his wife had slept, was a being wrapped in blankets, a baby. The baby had a small tuft of crimson red hair that was poking through the blanket, sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of what has had transpired and currently happening. If it was awake, it would have golden eyes with a hint of dragon green in them, trait passed down by both of his parents, and it also the mark of an overlord.

The Overlord himself looked at his only heir with affection and sorrow. His only child, his son, is the only thing that left of any actual reminder of his beloved. But now, he must commit an act to keep him safe, until he is old enough to return and finish what his father has started. He gently picked up his son and cradled him in his arms. The child stirred slightly by the familiar presence but quickly fell back asleep.

A large explosion was heard as he held the child in his left arm while he placed his other hand on the butt of his sword, ready to fight.

"Curses! They are getting closer master, we must hurry!" Gnarl stated. The Overlord nodded before following the minion master to another section of the room.

The room they've entered had a bridge that stopped over a pit with a blue beam of light shining from a huge glowing crystal sphere that sat at the bottom. Inside the beam were three giant stone rings that lazily floated about, along with much smaller blue spheres circling around them.

Gnarl reaches into the pockets of his robe and pulls out a circular amulet that has a large hole in the middle, looking like it was meant for something. Looking at the stone rings, he mutters a chant in a strange dialect. The rings radiated a light blue glow to match the light. The rings suddenly lowered themselves down to where the large sphere was. As soon as they made contact, one by one they disappeared in a flash of light. The Overlord grunted in pain as he felt the power in him starting to wane, making him feel weaker by the second.

"Right, now sire, place him in the beam" he instructed.

The Overlord did as he was told. As he released his son, the child, like the rings, gently floated in the beam of light. Gnarl raised up the amulet to his master and the Overlord took it by the rope. He reaches for his larger gauntlet and took out the glowing jewel. It stopped glowing as he placed it inside the amulet.

*BOOM!*

The sounds of battle grew ever closer as the Overlord placed the amulet around his son's neck, before he stepped back and turned to Gnarl.

"Complete the spell Gnarl, I will hold them off as long as possible!" The Overlord ordered.

"Yes sire" Gnarl said with a hint of sadness in his voice, knowing this will be the last time his master will be seen again.

The Overlord placed his gauntlet hand on Gnarl's shoulder. Gnarl's body stiffened as he never had the Overlord touch him before, and a gentle touch at that. "You have been loyal to me for all of these years Gnarl, please do the same for my heir, for he will need your guidance, for which I cannot do"

"Yes my lord, I shall!" Gnarl nodded with determination.

The Overlord nodded back "Goodbye my friend" He glances at his son one last time, and for the first time as an Overlord, next to losing his beloved, a tear fell out of his eye. To the peasents and his enemies, he was force to be reckoned with, he had destroyed cities, enslaved his people, and slaughtered anyone who would even dare defy him, he was the devil incarnite. But despite all of this, even he can feel love and compassion, but he would only show it to his family, Gnarl, and those who are loyal to him. "Goodbye my son, Vincent...make me proud" he whispered, before turning back to the doorway that led into the throne room. He took in a deep breath and exhales through his nose before unsheathing his sword. The sword itself was a bastard type, made from arcanium, the strongest metal alloy known to man, it was also imbued with different type of powers made from minions that were sacrificed to make this, thus giving it the ability to burn, freeze, and poison his enemies, even burn their mana.

He held the sword upward in front of him, the flat side of the blade almost touching his helmet, as he muttered a prayer to evil itself. "Shadows and dust" he added before goin to the offensive and marched through said doorway to meet his fate.

Meanwhile Gnarl, holding back his own tears as he started chanting in his strange language. He hears the sound of his master engaging in combat with these so called heroes, but loyal continues focusing on sending his future lord to a safe place until he could return. As the chanting continues, the blue light started brightening, responding to Gnarl's words. Like the rings, the still sleeping child, started descending to where the giants crystal ball was. But unlike the rings, the child stops his descent, just a foot from it. Suddenly the ball itself started to rapidly grow brighter, before it sent a series of lightings into the child. The child, then too, started glowing in a blue light as well, but still the child slept, not even the slightest bit disturbed about what was happening to him.

Then, the glow in the ball, suddenly started to grow weaker as the glow around the boy grew stronger. Soon the glow in the ball died, devoid of all power, as it all has been transferred into the young overlord to be. The child itself grew ever brighter until it was as bright as the sun. Gnarl finished his chant and placed his wizened claw over his eyes, to prevent further damage onto his already aging eye sight. Eventually the brightness was gone, and so was the child. Gnarl put his claw down and a small grin creased onto his face. "Soon young lord, you will return to lay waste upon your enemies and have your revenge, for evil shall always find a way" he said, before leaving the chamber to attend to other important matters.

**A/N: So what did you think of it? Sorry if it was a little mushy for some, but I wanted the Overlord to have some feelings, especially the way he looked at Kelda during the take over of Nordberg. So now, if anyone have any ideas that they would like to into the story to make it fresher and better, please feel free to put it into your reviews, and I'll try to put it in future chapters, because I want to make this story as long as possible, but not overstay it's welcome, for right now I think I have the next few chapters covered. So read and review.**


End file.
